Republican Party lieutenant gubernatorial primary in Virginia, 2013
|type = presidential |previous_election = Republican Party of Virginia lieutenant gubernatorial primary, 2009 |previous_year = 2009 |next_election = Republican Party of Virginia lieutenant gubernatorial convention, 2017 |next_year = 2017 |image1 = |candidate1 = Pete Snyder |party1 = Republican Party (United States) |home_state1 = Fairfax County |image2 = |candidate2 = Corey Stewart |party2 = Republican Party (United States) |home_state2 = Prince William County |image3 = |candidate3 = Scott Lingamfelter |party3 = Republican Party (United States) |home_state3 = Prince William County / Fauquier County |image4 = |candidate4 = Stephen Martin |party4 = Republican Party (United States) |home_state4 = Chesterfield County / Amelia County |image5 = |candidate5 = Jeannemarie Devolites-Davis |party5 = Republican Party (United States) |home_state5 = Fairfax County |image6 = |candidate6 = Susan Stimpson |party6 = Republican Party (United States) |home_state6 = Stafford County |image7 = |candidate7 = E. W. Jackson |party7 = Republican Party (United States) |home_state7 = Chesapeake |title = Nominee |before_election = Bill Bolling |after_election = E. W. Jackson}} The 2013 Republican Party lieutenant gubernatorial convention in Virginia is the process by which delegates of the Republican Party will choose its nominee for Lieutenant Governor of Virginia in the 2013 Virginia lieutenant gubernatorial election. The convention will be held on May 18, 2013. Seven candidates have filed for the nomination. Convention The 2013 Republican Party of Virginia Convention will begin on May 17, 2013 at 2:00 PM local time and end the next day at the Richmond Coliseum. Each "unit" (county or independent city) is allocated one delegate vote for every 250 Republican votes for Governor and President at their last election; up to of 1 1,944 ballots will be cast at the convention. Each unit must elect their delegates by the May 10 deadline. The following is a schedule of unit election meetings: * Campbell County: March 5, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Henrico County: March 7, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Northampton County: March 7, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Prince William County: March 8, 2013 (8:00 PM) * Amelia County: March 12, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Hanover County: March 14, 2013 (5:30 PM) * Powhatan County: March 14, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Chesterfield County: March 18, 2013 (5:00 PM) * New Kent County: March 18, 2013 (5:00 PM) * Middlesex County: March 19, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Albemarle County: March 20, 2013 (6:00 PM) * Botetourt County: March 21, 2013 (6:30 PM) * Falls Church City: March 21, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Spotsylvania County: March 21, 2013 (7:30 PM) * Floyd County: March 22, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Fairfax County: March 23, 2013 (10:00 AM) * Buckingham County: March 25, 2013 (7:00 PM) * James City County: March 27, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Franklin County: March 28, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Clarke County: April 3, 2013 (7:00 PM) * Norfolk City: April 6, 2013 (8:30 AM) * Harrisonburg City: April 6, 2013 (10:00 AM) * Louisa County: April 9, 2013 (12:00 PM) * Virginia Beach City: April 20, 2013 (10:00 AM) * Colonial Heights City: April 22, 2013 (7:00 PM) Candidates The following have reached the qualifications for ballot access and filed nomination papers by the party's deadline: